


Moonlight

by lemonmaltese



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Changyoon is shy, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Minkyun is too confident, One Shot, Slight making out, Temporarily Unrequited Love, but he's still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmaltese/pseuds/lemonmaltese
Summary: Minkyun is smitten with Changyoon. But is Changyoon smitten with Minkyun?
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Kudos: 15





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My English failed me when I was writing this XD Enjoy~!

“Why don’t you be Changyoon’s boyfriend?”

Changyoon and Minkyun almost choked on their food when they heard those words. Coming from a parent, it sounded unreal. The boys were having dinner at Changyoon’s house after school. It was Changyoon’s birthday so Minkyun came over to celebrate. 

“Eomma how could you say that?”

“Why not? Minkyun is such a great boy and I like him. It’s time you get someone.”

“But still, saying it out of nowhere, you might have made Minkyun uncomfortable.”

“Oh, don’t mind me, I actually like Changyoon hyung very much, and I’d love to be with him.” Minkyun smiled cheekily. Changyoon just rolled his eyes.

“Then why aren’t you guys together?”

“Because he hasn’t accepted my confession. Yet.” Minkyun winked at Changyoon’s mum.

The two boys had been friends since the first year of school and Minkyun goes to Changyoon's house everyday after school without fail. It's currently the fourth year and with that many visits, it was almost as if Changyoon's parents had another son.

"Oh I see… Don't worry, something tells me he'll accept you soon."

Changyoon put down his chopsticks (lightly cause he's still a polite man) and looked sternly at his mum. "Eomma can you please not say anything?"

"Alright alright, I'll stay out of you two love birds’ situation. I'll go upstairs to finish my work, you two have fun!"

After his mum left the dining room, Changyoon was about to heave a sigh of relief when he noticed Minkyun was still there, looking at him. 

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look cute," Minkyun smiled.

"Whatever," Changyoon tried to hide his blushing face by turning to washing his dishes, backfacing Minkyun. "Leave after you finish your food, I'm tired," he blabbered, not noticing movements behind him until arms snaked around his waist and a head plopped itself onto Changyoon's shoulder. The heat of Minkyun's chest bore into Changyoon's back, making him blush even more.

"Minkyun what are you doing?"

"Helping you recharge."

He couldn't help but laugh at the younger. Minkyun was always goofing around, seeing him soft and serious like this was so cute, it made Changyoon's heart pound. 

“A-alright let go now and be on your way home.”

“I don’t wanna~” Minkyun whined as he let Changyoon walk off.

“I’ll walk you downstairs to the park,” Changyoon muttered.

-At the park-

It has been raining for the past few days, thankfully it stopped today. Clouds cleared away and twinkling stars peppered the velvet sky. The weather was cool, but not chilly enough to make you shiver. Casting a warm, orange glow, the streetlight shone alongside the moonlight.

Changyoon and Minkyun strolled together, basking in each other's comforting presence. None wanted the night to end. Their hands brushed together ever so slightly, and Minkyun took the chance to hold the other's hand. Changyoon let him.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate my birthday with me," Changyoon muttered.

"No problem, anything for you."

"No, I really appreciate it."

"Then show me how much you really appreciate it," Minkyun said with a playful glint in his tone.

Changyoon took a moment, before reaching over to cup Minkyun's cheeks in his hands. He pulled Minkyun down to him, soft lips meeting his own. Both stood there, not moving, the feeling of each other's lips stunning them. With Changyoon's face so close, Minkyun could see pretty lashes falling on Changyoon's cheeks. _He's so cute with his eyes closed like this._

Changyoon tried to pull away, but Minkyun pulled him back, not wanting the kiss to end so soon. With one hand around Changyoon's waist, the other on his neck to pull him closer than he already is, he tried to deepen kiss. He licked Changyoon's lips, asking for permission, to which Changyoon parted his lips a little to let Minkyun in. Before it could get anymore heated, Minkyun pulled away and they stared at each other, slightly panting. He hugged Changyoon tightly, taking the other by surprise.

"I like you," Minkyun mumbled.

"I know."

Minkyun chuckled. "Then do you like me?" he asked. 

Changyoon took a moment, looking up at the night sky. "I think so," he said in a tiny voice, lack of confidence.

"We literally just made out-"

"Alright, fine. I also have feelings for you. Did you think I wouldn't catch any after how you chased me? Yes, I fell in love with you Park Minkyun. I love how you were always there to make my day, how you were always there for me when I was going through a hard time. I love your silly jokes, your silly songs, how you always bite your fingernails whenever you are nervous. I love everything about you."

Changyoon breathed after his outburst, it even took himself by surprise. Needless to say, Minkyun was taken aback as well, not expecting Changyoon to be capable of such a confession. 

"So... is this our first day as a couple?" Minkyun asked playfully. He was overjoyed. His feelings for Changyoon had finally been returned after four long years.

"Yeah whatever," Changyoon mumbled.

With a squeal, Minkyun hugged Changyoon again, squeezing the air out of him.

"Go home already, it's getting late," Changyoon ordered.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, babe," Minkyun waved with a smile and ran before Changyoon could decide to chase him down the street.

 _What a clutz._ On his way home, he scrolled through Twitter, and one tweet caught his eye.

@mkiscys  
My efforts have paid off so I changed my @ hehe. ILY babe!! <3 Happy day 1 :)

Changyoon couldn't help but smile at that. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ He looked up at the sky once again, the moon now in full view. Just like how the moonlight shines in the dark sky, Minkyun shined brightly in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fae for helping me beta read!! This story is short but I hope you enjoyed it :) I hope it's cute XD
> 
> Also I stan Changyoon's mum hehe


End file.
